The Claiming of Eden
by IronButterfly12
Summary: The Guardians have been revealed at last...But what will Cornelia do, when her friend Eden Winchester is discovered to being the key to Phobos' prison? How far will he go to possess it? PhobosxOC VERY Lemony in some chapters! Slight OOC on Phobos' end...
1. Chapter 1

…_YES. I have a new story planned. LOL AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE!_

_Only this time I am not going to paint Corny with the brush of bitchyness….Damn. *puts brush away* Well, now that that's outta the way, time for descriptions! It involves the usual for my stories….SO EITHER LEAVE AND DON'T RETURN, or you can stay and get your funnies._

_Cornelia has another friend besides Elyon and Alchemy (if I have names wrong, please form a line to the left; my complaint department will take care of you!) and she shares even darker secrets with this chick than she does Elyon! Her name is Eden Winchester (Not related to Dean….or Sam. Damn you Crowley!) She has short brown hair with electric blue streaks, and sea green eyes. She's as eccentric as Irma, a singer occasionally for Matt's band Cobalt Blue, and she's there when the Guardians are revealed….._

_The rest is up to the story to tell._

_Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself?_

The Claiming of Eden

Chapter 1

_Have you ever wondered why the darkness seems occupied? Why the feeling of being watched fills your thoughts and heart? Why the breeze that seemingly whispers your name when no one is present? If you must know, it is me. Watching a world I desire, but cannot obtain. Yearning for an unfulfilled freedom from my own nightmarish Hell that I created. _

_Who am I you may ask? _

_Just know this, all that I envy upon Earth. I am a Prince, and I __always__ get what I want._

* * *

><p>The bell for Sheffield Institute School rang out, bringing sweet relief within its wake. School was over on the sleepy fall afternoon in Heatherfield. Leaves skittered to their own silent waltz across the sidewalk, and students ran out of the building, disrupting them. A willowy built blonde by the name Cornelia Hale walked out, and her group followed. An Asian girl with pig tails by the name of Hay Lin, a curvy brunette named Irma Lair, a bespectacled African American named Taranee Cook and a red head with doe brown eyes named Will Vandom. Cornelia turned back to the school within the halls.<p>

"Hey Eden! You coming or not?" she asked with a smile.

A taller, older girl walked up to them. She had startlingly green eyes, like sea glass. Her hair was cut spiky in a reverse bob with electric blue streaks all throughout her hair. She was slightly pale, but her eyes sparked with a fire of eccentricity that rivaled Irma's.

"I thought Elyon was going?" She asked as she caught up.

"She backed out. She has plans." Hay Lin said wistfully.

Eden smiled. As she followed the five of them, she listened to the gossiping. She quietly grabbed her cell phone, and checked. No calls. Maybe Matt wouldn't need her for the school dance after all. That could mean some free time. Hay Lin snapped her from her phone check with,

"We're here!"

Eden Winchester looked up. It was the all familiar sign of the Silver Dragon restaurant. She almost forgot Hay Lin lived here. She had been busy with the band as the female singer for when Matt needed a break. He was taking more breaks than usual. She didn't mind but some days it was a pain.

She followed the girls inside only to be greeted by what she had to assume was Hay Lin's grandmother. An elderly Asian woman with still raven black hair pulled into a topknot, a robe of elegant, but simple style and a wrinkled face crinkled further with a smile. She looked as if she couldn't be happier with them being here. Eden immediately put away her cellphone.

"Welcome! Please come in for the tea and cookies!" she said pleasantly.

The six of them walked in, but Eden couldn't help but wonder why she felt so nervous. It was as if someone was watching them, waiting. Waiting for something important to happen. As they sat down at the table, sure enough, there were tea and shortbread cookies. As she sat down, Eden felt the feeling harden, but there was more interest as the conversation started.

"Okay, weird shit has been happening to me!" Cornelia said irritably.

Eden focused once more. She knew about Cornelia's 'quirks', as she and Cornelia called them. _She_ knew everything about them; the others, she wasn't so sure. So she kept her peace. Irma, on cue seemingly, asked,

"Weird as in…?" looking at Cornelia through a slanted gaze she said, "Because things have been happening to all of us!"

"Irma! You weren't supposed to say anything!" Hay Lin said desperately.

Taranee looked clueless. So did Will Vandom. Eden was getting nervous. The focus on this presence watching them seemed to be intense on Will. But she didn't have long to fathom why. Hay Lin's grandmother walked into their room with a carved box in hand. She turned to them whilst putting the box down. The room felt weirdly changed as soon as it was set down.

"Let me tell you a story girls; a story in which you now partake!" Yan Lin said softly.

She shivered at the feeling intensifying, followed with a swift piercing cold. Yan Lin seemed oblivious to her turmoil, and Eden kept it that way. She didn't need the old woman thinking she was a nut job. Yan Lin smiled pleasantly, and she reached out with a slender finger. Seemingly touching something in the air, it released a melodic note into it. The room began to change, and the feeling became almost too much to keep a secret. But still, she persevered.

"When the world was created, good ruled the land with a gentle, loving hand." She started.

The room was lit with a gentle, beautiful light. But suddenly, black vines crept into it, blooming with black roses and rooting deeper into it, seemingly choking it out. Some of the vines headed towards them, and seemingly avoided the five others, but one caressed Eden across the leg. Frightened, Eden looked around, hoping the girls felt the same thing. They didn't; otherwise they'd be panicking too. More kept coming, caressing boldly further up her leg, and the heady smell of the roses upon the vines made her realize whatever this was, it was real.

"But Evil rooted from the darkness, and desired to smother out the light."

A man came into view, and Eden was suddenly aware of his gaze. It wasn't at the five others. It wasn't even aimed at Yan Lin, who was weaving the story, or the room's sudden change. It was aimed at all places, at _her_. Eden felt afraid, but the man's fox like eyes, his sculpted lips and face lit with a knowing smile. His chiseled face, even though it was dark in the room now was lit with a glow of sorts.

"A powerful, evil entity named Phobos wanted to kill the light, and cast the worlds into eternal darkness. But the Veil was placed to keep him out, and locked into the nightmarish realm of Meridian." Yan Lin said with a frown upon her face.

Eden couldn't remove her gaze from his eyes. He smiled deeper, and suddenly, like a lover's touch, a soft almost velveteen voice whispered in her mind's ear,

_Finally, someone to talk to…_

The vines wrapped around her ankles lightly, and Eden fought off the urge to gasp. The man called Phobos looked at her with an analytical gaze, but it suddenly softened as if it liked what he saw in her. Whatever that was, Eden was sure that smile was extremely inviting, almost to the point where she wanted to walk up to him and continue this conversation. He asked softly,

_What is your name, beautiful maiden?_

Eden blushed. No one ever called her beautiful. She barely whispered back in her thoughts,

_E-Eden…Eden Winchester…_

A sudden feeling of unease graced her features when the figure stood. He began to reach for her. Eden couldn't fight it anymore. She panicked. Yan Lin caught sight of her and her eyes widening told Eden that she finally caught on to the fact something was wrong. But before Eden could further panic, Phobos' voice rang softly in her thoughts,

_Don't be afraid…_

She looked back at him, and his eyes rendered her putty once again. They glowed like green smoldering flames. His hand found hers, catching the five other girls completely by surprise by his presence. He placed a burning kiss upon her hand, and his eyes never left hers, watching her reaction like a predator watching its next meal. Eden blushed at the raw, and unreadable emotion burning in his eyes. He whispered once more in her thoughts with a seductive tone,

_Come to me, Eden…_

"Eden? Eden! Snap out of it!" Cornelia cried fearfully as her friend's eyes glazed over.

A soft laugh escaped the man. He had his prey under his power, and the others could do nothing to stop him. It was a severe miscalculation on the old hag's behalf. She didn't think this would happen; that his power could soon override the Veil's protection. This girl was also very helpful in it; channeling her power helped him immensely. She could be a useful thing in _so _many ways. He said spitefully with a hint of amusement,

"She can't hear you, Guardian…She's mine now."

The way he spat out the word 'Guardian' made Cornelia fearful, but watching Eden become almost mindless made her courage come back. She glared daggers at him and the others stood with her as she yelled,

"Hey, you creepazoid! Let her go!"

Phobos laughed softly, but there was malice dripping in every tone. Yan Lin felt afraid; the illusion had been taken over. It had become reality, and Phobos was using the girl Eden to channel his powers to this height. She went to the box, opened it, and called out to Will,

"Will! Take the crystal!" As Phobos began to lead Eden out of the chair she yelled as she forced it into Will's hand, "TAKE IT NOW! He must not take her!"

The crystal she handed Will suddenly pulsed, like a secondary heart beat within her chest. She opened her hand, only to gaze upon the pendant like orb in her hand tied to velvet rope. She held it upright, and yelled at Phobos,

"Let her go!"

Sensing the power of the crystal, Phobos smirked. It would free Eden temporarily from his spell, but he could leave her with one parting gift. Knowing he only had seconds, Phobos pulled her to him, milking a slight gasp from her fading drugged state. As her eyes cleared, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

The room went silent, and Eden felt a sudden warm sensation fill her senses and body. She melted into the embrace, and his mouth brushed lightly against hers as he began to vanish. Eden looked upon his vanishing form, and all she heard from his mind and read in his eyes was,

_I'll see you again, Eden…_

And within a single thought, he was gone.

Eden emitted a shuddering gasp in fear. What just happened? She looked at the others in stunned shock, and all that escaped was a blush. Someone kissed her; _someone kissed her_! Someone she barely knew! She looked at Cornelia, who ran to her, hugged her and asked,

"Are you alright?" Pulling away slightly, she added with fear in her crystal blue eyes, "I thought he was going to take you!"

"What do you mean? How did I wind up standing and having a headache the size of Russia?" Eden asked with a slight nerved tone.

Cornelia looked at her with fear. Eden couldn't remember what just happened? Did he…no, that wasn't possible! None of this was possible! And none of this added up. How could someone who was sealed away suddenly become able to get out of his prison? Yan Lin looked at Eden, and said with fear,

"You're a psychic…why didn't you say something?"

"I…I didn't think it mattered. All I can do is sense things and identify them." Eden said nervously.

"You apparently can do more than that! Phobos can use you like a grounding rod. You're the key to unlocking his prison!" Yan Lin said fearfully.

Eden backed away from Cornelia and the others. How? How could she be the key? And how could he be so bad? She _did _just kiss him! Cornelia felt anger at Yan Lin's statement. Whirling, she said with a heated tone,

"How can you say that?! How do we even know what you're saying is true? And what the hell is a Guardian?"

Yan Lin smiled lightly. She said in a reedy voice,

"A Guardian is what you five are. You, Cornelia are the Guardian of Earth. Taranee, the Guardian of Fire. Irma, you're the Guardian of Water. And my little Hay Lin, you are the Guardian of Air. Will is what unites you; she is now the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar."

Looking at them as her smile faded she said, "You must _not _let Phobos get his hands on the Heart, or Eden for that matter! The Heart will grant him power beyond imagination. Eden will free him to let him have dominion over the worlds. Be on your guard; there is more to Phobos and his minions than you realize. They are looking for a way to get through the tears in the Veil. They are portals to Meridian; you must close them to keep him locked away."

Hay Lin suddenly smiled. She looked down at her hands, and her grin broadened at the thought of the power she had. That explained how she made her once clean room a disaster with a single sneeze! Looking at her friends, she said with glee,

"We should go and practice our powers! We have 'em! So why not practice and get used to them?"

The others agreed, but Eden remained silent. Cornelia looked at her once more, and with a gentle tone, she asked as she sensed Eden's nerves,

"Are you sure you're okay? You wanna come with us to practice?"

Eden smiled at her friend's concern. Leave it to Cornelia to be her defender. One day she hoped she could return the favor. She said with a soft tone,

"Sure! Just let me check my phone; you know how Matt gets about gigs if I don't respond."

She flipped open her phone, saw no messages once again. It was a nice change; maybe Matt had it covered. Looking at her friends, she said with a happy tone,

"Count me in! Just don't kill me with your newfound mojo!"

The five chuckled, and as they headed out to find a practice spot, Yan Lin pulled Eden back. She looked the elderly woman in the eyes, but she hoped that the eyes would return to the smile they were before. Now they were analytical and fearful. She said with a firm voice,

"Do not endanger this realm or the Guardians. Don't let Phobos take you; you could change the will of fate if you do."

"Relax. I won't let the baddies get their hands on me. How hard could it be?" Eden said with hearty tone.

As she walked out, Yan Lin felt fearful. The girl was the only psychic she met that Phobos could channel through without killing or driving insane. He had tried finding one, but none had survived the ordeal; or they went mad. Many of the younger ones were now in Heatherfield Hospital. She would know; she had to go in and remove his beckoning influence. For one of them it was too late. It slammed her into a coma after months of terrifying hallucinations; she died a week later.

"Be careful Eden…" She whispered.

* * *

><p>"So; the crystal has been passed to a new generation. A generation not so open-minded…" Phobos mused with a chuckle.<p>

The throne room writhed with the shadows of his world. Plunged into an eternal darkness, the shadows followed his every command. His thoughts dared to stray back to the woman he channeled through. Eden was her name…And she was like the Garden of Eden from the ancient text Cedric introduced him to; but he thought it utter nonsense. Now there was a psychic who could channel him involved in this lovely little game. She _was _beautiful; and corrupting her to his cause would be absolutely entertaining.

Looking upon the blonde haired man kneeling before him in an elegant robe of serpentine green, his violet eyes cast to the floor, Phobos' smirk turned into a frown of anger. His most loyal servant had reported that the rebel leader had been spying upon him yet again. Last he heard the rebel was heading to Earth via a portal. He asked the kneeling man angrily,

"Has the rebel leader been caught?" When he shook his head in denial, Phobos growled, "Bring him to me…."

"Don't worry my Prince…." The man growled in reassurance.

Suddenly his hands' nails grew in length. His eyes squeezed in grimace, only to open violently to show a serpentine slit. A raw, dangerous power rippled through his body as it began to change. A violet light enveloped him, and Phobos watched with a smirk as the light vanished revealing a monstrous creature half humanoid and half snake. Even the human half had serpentine features; a row of sharp fanglike teeth, serpentine eyes, and wild white, and long hair. He hissed out,

"I will see to it myself…."

"One last thing, Lord Cedric." Phobos said firmly. Looking his most faithful servant in the eyes, he added with a smirk, watching Lord Cedric's eyes light up with malevolent glee "Bring me the girl named Eden Winchester…_Alive._"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea, Eden?" Will asked hesitantly.<p>

"_Relax. _I would've picked up on people being here before we set foot on the curb!" Eden said jovially.

Walking to the abandoned construction site the girls looked around. It _was _abandoned; just like Eden said. The foundations were covered in vines; the construction vehicles' tread mark forever embellishing the mud. Everything was covered with nature taking over. Cornelia looked around with a pleasant smile. She said contently,

"_I _think it's a good spot! So," looking at the others, she said, "Let's get going!"

Hay Lin let out a happy squeal of delight as she focused, and a light breeze began to pick up. She looked around with glee in her eyes, and willed the breeze to pick up. The wind got stronger and stronger, and Eden yelled anxiously over the top of the howling wind,

"Yo, Hay Lin! Remember; no killing with the newfound mojo!"

"Oops! Sorry Eden!" Hay Lin said with embarrassment.

Taranee looked as the breeze died down, held out her hand, and sure enough as she thought of it, fire escaped it. Quickly moving her hand about to put out the flames, her eyes widened as they returned. A smile creased her features as she realized her own fire didn't burn her. Holding out her hand, and willing a fire ball to hit the foundations, she let out a whoop of pleasure as she watched her own power hit the stone and leave a mark.

"That is so cool!" Taranee said excitedly.

Eden smiled as she watched, but suddenly, a feeling called out to her. A pull of sorts was tugging at her mind, calling and beckoning. She followed it, wondering what was here. She rounded the corner behind the more stable, higher built foundation, only to see a blue swirling mass of energy. She froze at the sheer energy they emitted. It was power beyond fathoming. She approached hesitantly. Yan Lin's words rang out in her head as he stepped closer and closer.

_Tears in the Veil…called portals._

She stopped only inches away from this thing. Was this what Yan Lin was speaking of? As she went to turn away, a sudden presence of panic and fear leaked into her heart. She backed away only to suddenly get slammed to the ground by a boy. His dark brown hair lightly covered in sweat, and his trench coat half way off, his fear radiated off him like a beacon. He groaned in pain and his green eyes grimaced, and Eden yelled as she shoved him off,

"What is your fucking problem?!"

A roar filled the air, and Eden felt the nerves on the back of her neck stand up; what the hell was that? Reverse crawling, she watched in horror as a monster of a creature slithered through the portal. The boy pointed as the monster drew near, and shouted fearfully,

"_That_ would be my fucking problem!"

The creature looked at him as he stood up and started to run, but Eden's scent twirled into his nostrils. Glancing downward at her form struggling to stand, his lips formed a blade like smile. She was the prize his master spoke of. How convenient. He could easily kill two birds with one stone now. He hissed with pleasure at her fear,

"Eden Winchester…" He began to reach for her as she finally stood and jumped back, and hissed with amusement, "Phobos commands your presence at once…."

"Hows about no?!" Eden said as she took off.

Cedric laughed; how he loved it when they ran. He moved inhumanly fast for something his size after her and the boy. Eden turned her head to look back; it only motivated her to quicken her pace. She caught up with the boy, and said to him as they continued to run,

"It was a pleasure knowing you!" as she quickened her pace further, all she yelled was, "See ya, hate to be ya!"

"Wait for me!" Caleb yelled as he strained to keep up.

As they came to the clearing the Guardians were practicing in, Eden felt a little more hope come into her heart. Hay Lin caught sight of her, and in seconds flew over to her. Eden looked at Hay Lin's form, only to see she had matured three years, and was dressed in a green off the shoulder top, a green thigh high split skirt; knee high stockings striped a darker shade of green and lighter, and purple Mary Jane's. She stumbled in her shock at the sudden change, and fell face first. Before she could regroup, the boy tripped over her fallen form, and fell on top of her yet again.

"Are you okay Eden? "Hay Lin asked through laughter.

The rumbling roar of the monster sounded in the air, and Hay Lin screamed in fear as Cedric came into view. As she froze in midair, Eden shoved the boy off again, and snapped as she proceeded to attempt to run again,

"Does that answer your question?!"

She tried to get her bearings so she could bolt, but the creature was quicker. With a lash of its tail, Eden's legs were taken out. What she wasn't counting on was how far she was flying away from them. With a loud _clunk, _Eden had struck a foundation. Crumpling in a heap, she groaned as her vision swam. She weakly got up only to see the creature now fighting the five girls. He (if she could assume that) was clearly outgunned. The boy was in his grip, and right before she fell again, the boy called out as the monster retreated back into the depths of the portal,

"CLOSE THE PORTAL! Don't worry about me!"

And in an instant, the monster and the boy were next thing Eden knew, her vision was swimming and blurring, and she passed out cold.

* * *

><p>"Will she be okay?"<p>

Cornelia's voice…what a welcoming sound. She weakly opened her eyes; the sky was dark. Wait; the sky was dark? She bolted upright to seating position. The five other girls backed away; they were back to their normal outfits. And the sky was cloaked in twilight. Eden groaned, and as she weakly stood, she asked,

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Five hours and all's well!" Irma piped up with slight nerves.

Another groan sounded in Eden's throat. Why was it _always five _hours?! Standing weakly, she looked around. The portal was gone; and so was the monster. But how did it know her name?! As she thought further she realized something. Hay Lin asked as Eden sunk deeper into her thoughts,

"Eden, you okay?"

"Your grandmother was right, Hay Lin…This is real! And now I've gotta go home with a target painted on my back! " Eden said. But suddenly smiling, she added, "Let 'em try to take me! I wasn't trained for nothing!"

"Trained?" Will asked.

Cornelia rolled her eyes. This girl, their supposed leader was as bright as a half dead bulb. Looking at Will, she added with a sigh,

"Eden's trained in Muay Thai and Taekwondo. I'd love to see someone try to take her on…"

Will looked at Eden. A martial arts student? Against an evil warlord hellbent on taking over the earth? This sounded like a knockoff Bruce Lee concept. God was fate weird! As the bell form the church rang out, the girls realized they had been out far longer than they thought. As the six bolted out and parted ways, the night air held a new, sinister quality as the moon came into view. Earth now was no longer safe. The Prince of Darkness had now found his key after months of searching.

She had no idea she was right on having a target upon her back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Claiming of Eden

Chapter 2

'What a night…." Eden whispered with exhaustion.

No sooner had she climbed into bed had she realized how exhausted she really was. Her eyes pleaded to close, but her mind kept her tired body awake with so many questions. How did her minute abilities become so dangerous? How could she be the one that could free this so called epitome of evil? How? How? _How_? She groaned as her body and seemingly soul begged the mind to shut down, but one more question loomed in her thoughts before she turned over to get comfortable.

_How far will he go to get to me? _She wondered.

Laughing weakly at her seemingly foolish question, she turned over. Surely, there wasn't much he could do! But before the reminder of what crossed over tonight could even tease her brain, her eyes slammed shut, and she began to pass into sleep. No sooner had her breathing become deeper from the beckon of slumber, the shadows moved with sinuous movement. Whispers strangled the atmosphere with their melodious, almost telepathic sound until nothing but their ringing call was all to be heard.

She was about to find out how far he would go, indeed.

A shadow remarkably shaped like a man reached out, his hand seemingly caressing her shoulder. Eden shivered under the shade's touch, but much akin to poison, the hand left a black scroll mark that faded and spread seemingly into her veins. The blackness crept into her temples, and vanished, and in her sleep, Eden's eyes opened to reveal black pools. Sweat began to bead upon her forehead, and a twisted dream began to overtake her.

* * *

><p><em>Eden's eyes opened to darkness. As she looked around, she felt this darkness was occupied. As if the one who inhabited this strange abyss was relishing a secret and wasn't going to tell. Before this darkness made her wonder further, a foreign being came into view.<em>

_A butterfly lit with a pure, innocent light flitted around her and began to lead her somewhere in this void of darkness. As she followed, it led her for abysmal seconds into seemingly nowhere. Eden was wondering why she was having this dream, when his voice rang out._

"_Eden…Eden…" he called._

_The way his voice called her name was like he was tasting honey for the first time. Like he was relishing the way her name flowed from his tongue to his lips. It unnerved her briefly, and she hesitated as the butterfly also fluttered in place. His voice called out again, as if he sensed her hesitation,_

"_Don't be afraid…Come closer…"_

_The voice echoed in the air and her ears. It rocked her to her core as to how powerful his voice was. The butterfly flitted in front of her, as if warning her not to approach. Eden felt herself want to heed its warning, but her animalistic curiosity made her gently brush it aside. As she headed deeper into the darkness, she felt the light creature follow. She had to wonder what it was in relevance to her. She caught in the darkness a male figure waiting. His back was turned, but no sooner had she gone to call out, he seemed to turn. _

_Eden's call froze in her throat as she gazed upon his sinister beauty. She recognized him as Phobos, but there was something almost carnal in his green eyes. His pointed, chiseled, and fox like face was gracefully beautiful like a statue; the statues of Greece and Rome would be put to shame by his unearthly face. His body was also seemingly chiseled from stone, but her gaze faltered when his voice called out in a melodious tone with a seductive hint of command,_

"_Come closer…."_

_The butterfly's light began to flicker as she froze there. She felt her breath stop at her throat; he was truly captivating. Even in the darkness, his eyes glowed with a smoldering light. Her face tinged itself pink. The butterfly began to fade rapidly as he held out his hand, and commanded once more with a velvety tone,_

"_Closer…."_

_Eden felt her feet oblige him. The butterfly flickered once more in a vain attempt to live and dissipated into the nothingness as their hands connected. He pulled her gently into his embrace, and one hand held her body to his as she sighed in relaxation. But suddenly the dream took an unexpected turn._

_As the other hand furled into her hair and pulled her head back with slight force, Eden gasped in shock. It furthered into a cry filled whimper as his mouth fastened itself to her neck in a devil's bite. As he suckled the wound, Eden's whimpers grew louder. Much like the butterfly, she was caught in the spider web with no way out. And the spider knew it, and now she was his to devour. As his mouth released her now bruised neck, Phobos whispered thickly into her ear,_

"_Welcome to my prison…your new home…"_

* * *

><p><em>NO!<em>

That cry of fear rang out with her alarm for seven AM. Looking around and hissing in pain from the light hitting her eyes, Eden weakly stood up. That truly was surreal; almost too realistic to be a dream. She weakly tried shaking the drunkenness of the dream laced through her thoughts as she walked to her vanity, and looked hesitantly at her mirror. She froze at the sight before her, her eyes widening with fear.

Her reflection was staring back, but instead of the fear her eyes showed, the reflection's eyes were sultry, like a femme fatale's. Her reflection smirked at her, and Phobos came into view and wrapped his arms around her possessively. Eden felt her hand reach where his hands touched; it looked almost like he was there. The reflection turned to him, and Phobos claimed her mouth in a heady kiss. Eden blushed furiously, and she heard as clear as day from him as his eyes stared her down with carnal desire,

_Come to me, and I can make this all yours…_

Eden tore her gaze from the mirror as someone knocked. She looked back; her reflection was normal once again, standing alone in the strange realm of the mirror.

* * *

><p>"So you <em>are <em>interested in me….In more ways than one I may add…" Phobos mused.

Waving his hand away from the sands and returning them to their seemingly harmless state he descended from the thrones' dais. His only way to freedom; and she was right under his nose the whole time. It was such a strange quirk of fate that his key was friendly with his enemy.

It would make corrupting her all the more pleasurable.

"And now that I know you exist, the hunt is over; I can finally claim my prize of freedom!"

A fork of lightning sliced the sky at these words, illuminating the room and making his eyes seem more intense than before as thunder rumbled in his wrathful glee. He looked to the door, and a devious smirk filled his features. The door creaked open, and three monstrous, spike-clad and armed creatures humbly walked into the throne room with gazes averted.

"What do you command of us, Prince Phobos?" they asked in unison.

A sly smile creased his face. Giving them silent permission to rise, the guards instinctively rose and still kept their gaze averted to the floor. The room was stifled with whispers, and they seemingly attempted to mentally drown out their malignant melody. The guards quickly snapped back to attention when their master issued his command,

"Bring me the Keeper of the Heart. You will find her by her flaming red hair and brown eyes. And," The guards listened intently as he added with a darker smile, "Bring me the psychic Eden Winchester. I want both of them unharmed…is that clear?"

"How do we know what the psychic looks like?" one guard asked.

"You'll find her; she bears my mark upon her neck. Now go…" Phobos replied with a wave of his hand.

They hesitantly bowed and walked out, leaving the prince to wait with anticipation.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell won't it cover?!"<p>

Eden was now on the verge of panic. After getting out of the shower she had finally noticed the mark. The bruise from the dream was not only upon her neck, but the black and purple formed into a stylized, almost tribal rose upon her neck. It couldn't be covered, and God only knew Eden had tried. Her makeup kit was scattered on the bathroom counter, and _none _had worked.

_How the hell do I explain this? _ She thought in terror.

She heard a laugh; a deep melodious laugh with a hint of amusement, and it was coming from the mirror once again. She felt fear; dare she look? She grimaced, and her curiosity got the best of her once again as she gazed into his eyes once more.

"What do you want?" She demanded weakly.

_You know what I want; I want you…_That very phrase was burning within his slate spheres. Eden couldn't deny it; he was almost too much temptation to resist. How she was holding out as long as she was wasn't a light marvel. She wanted to meet him; to say things to make those eyes dance like the green fire they so heavily resembled. To be near him seemed to promise it would be like carnal euphoria.

To let him ravish her was almost worth the heartache.

His eyes glowed with amusement. Did he know her thoughts? Did he even share some of those feelings that she was exhuming through her sea glass eyes without knowledge? A soft smile fluttered onto his lips. Her eyes fell to them, only to blush at the thought of the kiss the day before. A phantom hand caressed down her spine, and Eden's eyes fluttered as that hand seemingly moved to hold her in a spot no one ever came close to. This had to be her imagination!

Looking at the mirror proved otherwise.

Her reflection wasn't alone once more. His hand was resting upon the front of her hips, holding her body to his. His other hand snaked under her arm and wrapped around her chest. Eden gasped in shock as the lower hand sinuously moved upwards, slipped by her pajama pants and milked a cry of surprise as he began to tease her there; no one was there, _no one was there!_ And yet it felt as if someone was right behind her doing this to her! She closed her eyes in midst of a groan as he kneaded her chest as well. He asked with amusement as her eyes looked back into the mirror,

"You want me to ravish you, eh?" Placing a burning kiss upon her neck he added, "_Your wish is my command…_"

Her eyes widened in fear as she felt the mark upon her neck throb, but before he could distract her with seductive wiles, she wrenched her gaze from the bathroom mirror, and ran out of the room. Within minutes, Eden was downstairs, dressed in her skinny torn jeans with high top sneakers, a lilac, form fitting turtle neck with cutouts at the midriff, and her black trench coat. Grabbing her book bag for school, all she heard was her twenty three year old sister Sashira on the phone before walking out the door. She didn't even get questioned about the mark.

One person down, five more to go.

As she wandered down the street, she reached into her pocket. No vibrations alerting her she had a text; excellent. She felt lingering fear about this morning replace her relief. She _was _right to assume that she had a target on her back. And now she had a seemingly fresh neck tattoo to show off from this, even though the thing reeked of dark energy. She inwardly thanked her turtle neck for hiding it. But still she walked on.

"Hey, Eden! Wait up!" called a familiar voice.

She turned, only to see Will running up to her. She unconsciously tried moving her turtle neck collar up a little more; Will could not see this, and she didn't want Yan Lin knowing she was in trouble. Will finally caught up and with a cheesy smile, she said,

"Hey, um…I was just making sure you were okay after yesterday. You took a really hard fall!"

Eden returned the cheesy grin.

"Eh, it's nothing! Try having my Muay Thai instructor hit you; snake breath hits like a bitch!" she said goofily.

Will giggled, and Eden smiled. They began to walk to school. As they talked, they weren't aware of the presence lingering near them. Eden was telling Will about her taekwondo instructor when it intensified near the alleyway close to the bookstore.

"Yeah, Sahbum Nim Ike is a-" her words faded into obscurity as the presence overwhelmed her.

Eden turned to the alleyway. The dark presence called, pulled and beckoned. She couldn't stop herself from walking down the alleyway. Will called her several times while following. After reaching the heart of the alleyway, it vanished and was replaced with a malicious silence. Will felt it too, and she and Eden stood there for agonizing seconds. Eden felt the mark on her neck throb once more, and her veins went icy.

"We need to go…." She said with fear.

"What?" Will asked nervously.

The silence pressed into Eden's heart. It seeped into her as she realized they weren't alone. Something was about to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. She looked around as a breeze created the fallen leaves upon the ground to skitter. The alleyway took a sinister turn. Will gasped as the heart called out in fear. Eden took that as it was meant to be taken; a warning. She began to usher Will with words laced with panic,

"Let's get out of here."

Suddenly a huge monstrous hand grabbed Eden and pulled her away. Eden cried out, but her instincts took over as she elbowed her assailant and cracked his ribs with a body kick. The thing cried out and crumbled, and her attention turned to Will as she was grabbed by another creature and her backpack hit the ground. Eden ran up to Will's captor, jumped and spin kicked it in the head. Will fell to the ground as her assailant dropped her, and she looked at Eden with awe as the creatures looked at Eden with fear and hesitation, as if they really didn't want to attack her. Eden turned back and with a sharp tone edged with panic she snapped,

"Now would be a good time to run, Will!"

"Right!" Will said fearfully, but before she could even think of it, more of them swarmed in behind the first two and two more were blocking the exit._ They were waiting for this_, Eden thought. With a forced confident smile she looked at them and said with a jovial tone,

"It's always the big guys that hit the ground first! Alright," Running towards the monsters she shouted, "COME ON!"

The monsters lunged and Eden punched one in the face so hard she heard his cheekbones crack before he fell in agony. The other two in the group went to jump her from opposing sides, and she ducked away as they collided into each other with a sickening thud. She stopped when she heard from Will,

"Let me go, you big slug!"

Eden ran to her as the creatures tied and gagged Will, who was putting up a terrific fight but failing. Eden used Will's back pack as a spring and started to aerial axe kick the one holding her down, when the largest creature caught her and held her upside down. She looked up at it, whistled shrilly and stated,

"Damn, you guys breed 'em big!"

She struggled as it attempted to tie her with rope. After very vain attempts, he barely got her wrists tied. Eden growled; she'd get him. She was stunned when she heard the creature speak.

"Oi, Gabriel! You alright?" it asked.

"My ribs…I don't how she broke them but she did. Bloody shame the prince requested she be unharmed, Mathias!" The one Eden body shot grunted out.

Eden felt the creature pull her collar down and look at the mark. Will's eyes widened at the mark on Eden's neck; was that a new tattoo? Eden attempted to struggle away but failed as the creature called Mathias said firmly as he gagged Eden,

"She is the psychic he wants; that means the red head is the Keeper! So _no one _is to touch a hair on their heads!"

The others groaned as they followed Mathias to the portal, the injured ones grateful they didn't have to deal with Eden any longer.

* * *

><p><em>FINALLY! GAH This chapter was a bitch!<em>

_I will attempt to update more often. Next chapter is gonna be more fun *Evil grin*_


	3. Chapter 3

_WOOOOOHOOO!_

_Alright I has a good story going on!_

_Now to keep it up!_

The Claiming of Eden

Chapter 3

"What the hell! Eden _never _lets it go to voicemail twice! Where the fuck is she!?" Cornelia growled.

"Beats me…maybe she stayed home sick! After hearing the shit she was just dished, I would too…" Irma said nervously.

The two of them stood by the gate. So far, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and now Eden hadn't shown up for Friday class. Nerves were on edge, and justifiably so. After finding out that they were to protect the world from an ultimate evil, and a very close friend was his freedom card, nervous and scared blew past the equation. Footsteps sounded behind them, and Cornelia turned hoping to greet Eden when she gazed at the quirky smile of Hay Lin. Her smile flickered, and she said sadly,

"Oh. Hey, Hay Lin."

"What, am I not who you wanted to see?" Hay Lin said with a hint of hurt.

Before Cornelia could respond, she heard hurried footsteps towards them. Taranee's gasps for breath could be heard as she ran to them. Something was in her hands and she bent over to catch her breath. Hay Lin went to ask what was wrong when Taranee barely gasped out,

"Will….Eden…_Trouble_..."

She opened her hands to reveal a sight none of them wanted to see. The Heart of Candracar itself; pulsing and seemingly crying out with fear. Cornelia's eyes widened with terror. Will was gone; _Will was gone!_ That was all that seemingly echoed in her thoughts. All she could voice out was,

"And Eden?"

"Her backpack…was there. There were severe, obvious signs of a struggle. And blood. I think one of them might be injured." Taranee panted as she could breathe again.

Everyone froze, but there was no time to think. The heart flashed a bright white light, as if trying to get their attention. Hay Lin took it and looked at it. Her eyes grew large at the scene showing in front of her in the Heart's fuchsia depths.

"Girls," she whispered, "Come look at this!"

The other three huddled around her as the Heart swirled and began to show how much danger their friends were in. It only showed Will, covered in rose vines with thorns threatening to pierce and draw blood. She was standing in a misty room illuminated by an evil violet light. The monstrous guards stood at respectful distance, but all the Heart radiated was fear. The man from the night before called Phobos was sitting in the dark and all he growled out in demand and frustration was,

"Where is the Heart?!"

"I don't know!" Will cried out fearfully as the thorns drew closer to her throat.

Before the four Guardians could ask about Eden, the scene vanished into nothingness. Cornelia felt terror. Eden was there, and so was the poor girl Will. This could be bad; _very _bad. From what she saw, Will wasn't injured; could that mean Eden was the one who was hurt? If that was the case, after they rescued them Will would be so dead.

"Now what do we do?" Irma asked fearfully.

Cornelia's mind was set.

"We're going after them, that's what!" She said firmly.

"But how do we find a portal?" Taranee asked.

Hay Lin smacked her head to her hand. She went through her backpack, much to everyone's shock. Irma's eyebrows shot up. She asked warily as Hay Lin threw random objects out,

"You've finally lost it; haven't you?"

"No! I have something that can find us a portal!" Hay Lin chirped.

She pulled out a piece of blank paper as if it was a priceless treasure with a triumphant smile. The smile faded incrementally at the progressive cricket sounding silence that greeted her. The others stared blankly, Cornelia's face hardened to stone as she asked,

"A piece of paper?" Her eyes grew cold as she snapped, "Hay Lin, you _have _lost it! How are we supposed to find them with _that_!?"

Hay Lin looked huffy, but she took the Heart, and laying the parchment upon an arm height wall, she held it above the paper. The air hummed briefly, and the paper came to life in the form of a map. A map of Heatherfield itself. There were twelve X marks all around the city and before anyone could ask, Hay Lin explained,

"The X marks are portals; they're the ones we have to close. But without Will we can't. We need to find one that is easy access."

The map glowed again, and the X mark on the school glowed violently. The pot it marked was one Irma knew of from most of the punks who hung out down there to get a fix before class. She said quietly,

"That's the boiler room!"

"Eww, do we have to go in there?" Cornelia said queasily.

The others looked at her expectantly. Cornelia swallowed her pride, and said as Hay Lin rolled up the map,

"Well, it could be worse I suppose."

"Let's go; we don't know what Phobos might do to them both…Let's not find out the hard way!" Taranee whispered fearfully.

* * *

><p>Eden had been waiting agonizing minutes outside of the room Will was taken into. She had slipped the gag, but fear kept her silent. The whole palace, majestic yes, was terrifying. It reeked of dark, evil energy. This was the type her mother used to tell scary stories about before she passed away. Her eyes fixated upon the door, her every ounce of being praying Will was okay.<p>

The door swung open, and the guards wrestled Will out. All Eden heard was one growl out as he forced her into a restraint,

"To the oubliette with you!"

Will panicked at these words, and her terror glazed eyes met Eden's. Eden struggled to reach her friend, but the guard Mathias had a grip akin to iron on her shoulders. Will cried out as they forced her away,

"Eden, run!"

"Kinda difficult, Will!" Eden growled as she struggled against Mathias.

They were finally forcefully separated. Eden felt her strength wane even further as she began to struggle against the monster Mathias. Finally losing her temper as she barely grazed the entrance to this death room, she somehow broke her arm free, and shot a powerful right hook into Mathias' face.

"ARRGH!" he screamed out in agony.

His grip tightened in pain, contrary to what Eden hoped he would do. She kept punching him brutally as Mathias pulled her six more feet. They were finally at the feet of the throne, when she hit once more in the same spot and made him black out in rage fueled pain. Drawing his dagger and placing the blade to her throat, he screamed in a blind rage,

"You stubborn wench! I'll give you something to hit!"

"_Try me_, douchebag!" Eden snapped.

"_Enough_." Phobos' voice said icily from the shadows.

Mathias looked up at the throne, and in fear he sheathed his dagger. He let go of Eden with one last glance of some unreadable emotion (perhaps fear?) before heading to the door. Eden turned and with the slam of the doors, she yelled to his back,

"Yeah, that's right! You better run, _fugly!_"

"I don't believe he is the one you should be worried about." Phobos said with some amusement.

Eden's blood turned to ice at the realization of where she was. She wanted to turn and look at him; to oblige her seemingly basic urge to satiate her visual fixation. But sense told her not to turn around, and this time she would oblige her senses. Sensing her will kick in, a smirk creased Phobos' face. _Time to play_, he thought to himself. Smirking still, he asked,

"What's the matter, Eden?" standing up and watching her still fight the urge to look, he asked with amusement laced with taunting, "Are you afraid?"

Eden's eyes widened with anger. She turned and snapped,

"I'm not scared of-"

She was arguing with air. He was gone from view. She slowly backed away from the dais of the throne, turned and was about to run before she realized she had ran into his body. She blushed at the physique he possessed; he really was carved like stone. She went to move away from him, only to have him grab her in midst of the turn, and pull her back first into his embrace. He whispered in her ear,

"Your actions say otherwise, dear Eden…"

She wanted to turn to mush in his arms, but she was terrified. What if the dream she suffered the other night came to pass? Phobos would surely make her a prisoner! Yan Lin said he would! He held her closer to where she could feel every inch of him pressed against her own body, and he added,

"It's been _such _a long time since I've had a woman's company…Especially one as beautiful as you. Now," with his eyes glowing from the power he started using to lull her senses into false security , he added, "Why don't you let me see that beautiful face of yours?"

Eden felt a blush deeper than rose red creep into her cheeks. She didn't dare look, especially for him! She went to pull away from him, only to feel the effects of his magic begin to lure her into a drugged state. Fearful that she would lose control, in a last ditch effort to save her sanity, she cried out,

"Fuck this! I'm out!"

She pulled away, and ran to the doors. Phobos didn't pursue; he only stood there and smiled. She couldn't break out even if she wanted to. His arms crossed in amusement as she slammed into the doors. She grabbed the handles and began to pull. Much to Phobos' shock, the doors began to open.

_Impossible! No one has been able to break my magic…_He thought to himself, stunned.

Eden kept pulling the doors, which not only were heavy; she felt a strange thrumming energy in the iron encased wood. It felt stranger as the energy passed through her skin's defenses and went to her core. Without realization of what she was doing, she kept pulling the doors apart. She wasn't aware of Phobos silently approaching, a shrewd smirk upon his face. She was the real deal after all…He willed the doors to shut tightly and Eden caught herself before face planting into them.

He tightly wrapped his arms around her midriff, and when she stiffened in shock, he slowly pulled her trench coat away from her body and revealed her turtle neck shirt. He heard the mark call past her blue tipped auburn hair and her lilac turtle neck's collar and he smiled. She would be his to play with in no time. All he needed was the right words and actions. He pressured seductively,

"Come now, Eden. We both know you can't keep resisting me forever. Why not let yourself have what you want?" Licking her ear and firmly gripping her hips, he whispered in hot suggestion, "Why don't you let me see those beautiful eyes?"

Not being able to withhold much longer, Eden caved. _NO! _Sense cried out for the final time. But it was drowned out by the fuzzy need to look deep into his eyes. She lightly turned and her breath caught in her throat at his face. It was just as she dreamed. His arms returned to around her waist as he whispered with a gasp,

"Such beauty…"

Eden felt herself slightly melt into his grip. Her eyes and his never left each other. Phobos turned and gently shoved her back first into the door. His body blocked hers to it, confining her to the spot, and holding her defenseless. She blushed heavily; was he really doing this? His hand cupped her cheek, and he commanded with an amorous tone,

"Kiss me…"

Eden blushed furiously.

"I…I'm not very good at that!" She said with a blush laced face.

Phobos laughed deeply. It was a velvety, rich noise from him, and it led Eden deeper into his web. Phobos was pleased; she was so naïve. _Perfect. _He thought to himself. Leaning in for the kill, he added seductively,

"Then let's practice, you and I…"

Leaning in to where their bodies pressed together, his mouth claimed hers in a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hay Lin we've been here for over an hour! What the hell are we doing?" Irma groaned.<p>

"The Heart said to wait, Irma! She'll be here soon!" she snapped back.

They were in the most abysmal part of any castle; the dungeons. The cries of the tortured and the almost dead were unbearable. The smell was enough to kill any of them, let alone the noise of the chains. It was like a haunted house movie without the pause button. They were almost caught twice, but so far no one had noticed their presence. But suddenly, when Cornelia was about to start cursing, she heard from below,

"Where is your older sister?! Doesn't she know where you are?"

Cornelia told the others to be quiet, and she listened. The first voice was male, younger nonetheless. Was it the boy from the other night? She let her eyes widen in shock as she heard Will's voice snap,

"My _older sister _was me, you dumbass!"

"Will!" Taranee gasped in a whisper.

Another gasp sounded from the floor. Looking down at the caged top (which looked redundant) Taranee and the others gazed down into the depths of the oubliette. Will looked up with wide brown eyes, and she gasped out,

"_Guys_! How did you-where did you-?" counting heads she asked with fear, "Where's Eden?"

The words made a fist clamp down on Cornelia's stomach. She asked with panic,

"She's not down there with you?!" Looking down and feeling the fear grip her tighter, she asked fearfully, "Where is she?!"

"Last I saw she was in the throne room with Phobo-oh, shit! She's still there!" Will gasped out in fear.

The words clung to the air like dust. No one wanted to hear those fatal words. Hay Lin felt the heart give a tug towards Will, and as a result she let it go. The Heart floated into Will's hand and her fear temporarily vanished. Holding it, she cried out,

"Guardians, unite!"

The energies surrounded them, and as the transformation completed, Will grabbed the boy, and they flew to the top. With a blast of energy, the gates lodged open and they were free. The boy looked around at the five, and said with shock,

"You guys are the Guardians!" Looking at their worried faces, he asked, "Who is this Eden? Maybe I can help!"

"She's our friend! And if Phobos gets to her any further we're all in trouble!" Cornelia said edgily.

"I know where the throne room is! Let me show you how to get there!" he advised.

"How do you know? And who are you?" Irma asked suspiciously.

The boy smiled. A real genuine smile that made Cornelia a little more reassured. He said as he opened the dungeon doors,

"My name is Caleb, and I live to give Phobos Hell! Now, let's go find Eden!"

They followed him, but deep within their thoughts they were all terrified. This was a place of nightmares, and now they were all in danger if they were caught. But only one thing lingered in Cornelia's thoughts as they snuck their way back to the castle's depths.

_Eden, please be okay…._

* * *

><p>They say a kiss can have many meanings.<p>

A kiss upon the cheek shows affection. A kiss upon the mouth shows love. A kiss of passion however couldn't be described in words. As Eden was feeling, passion in a kiss was euphoric. Phobos held her there in a passionate lip lock, and when Eden lightly opened her mouth to breathe from the emotions flooding her body, his tongue darted in, working a magic Eden couldn't fathom, but could only know through romance novels. She was always told her first kiss wouldn't be too great. She was beginning to suspect she was lied to.

As his tongue caressed and tasted her for the first time she lightly moaned. _Gods she tastes good! _He thought to himself. She even sounded good to him. He wanted to know what she sound and taste like in his bed. He felt himself press into her body and hold her to him. He nipped her lips lightly, milking more of her sweet sounds. As he slipped his hands around her hips and squeezed her passionately, Eden felt herself slip deeper into his spell, but she wasn't the only one. Phobos himself was seduced by her innocence. His mouth slowly broke the kiss, and Eden found herself whimpering for more.

Lightly pulling the neck of her shirt down, he glanced at the tattoo he left upon her neck. Caressing it and watching her shiver in anticipation, he licked the tattoo and felt her shiver in amorous delight. His hands slowly slid down her chest, and slipped past her shirt's defenses as he licked and nipped her neck. He moved up to her ear and after a playful nip to the shell, he commanded with a passionate tone,

"Give yourself to me…"

She was all too ready to do so. His hands found her bra, and as he massaged and played with her there he also moved back to her lips, and claimed her mouth in a fiery, dominant kiss. She lightly gasped at the suddenness, but his tongue slipped in and she moaned in stimulus she never felt in her life. Phobos wanted more; he was not about to relinquish her to anyone. Eden would be his and his alone. He whispered against her mouth as his hands went lower to explore,

"I want you…." slipping past her jeans and lightly caressing her through her underwear as she gasped he added with a smirk, "and I intend to make you mine, dear Eden."

She leaned in, and much to his shock and delight, she started a kiss herself. Phobos felt a slight blush creep into his face, but unlike many times before, he didn't fight it. As she caressed his back and continued the kiss, he returned the favor. They were ready to cave into each other's desires.

But, not unlike dreams, it was time to wake up.

Before she could continue down her primrose path of destruction, a loud shattering noise from outside the door caught her attention. They both were about to ignore it, when she heard Cornelia growl,

"Nice going, Irma!"

"Oops…I hope that wasn't too valuable!" Irma said sheepishly.

"Cornelia…?" Eden whispered.

Phobos grimaced. She was coming back from the spell, and so was he. Eden went to pull the doors when Phobos grabbed her, and when she went to scream he covered her mouth. Eden kept trying to call out past his hand, and all she felt herself do was back fist him in the ribs. Phobos wasn't expecting it, and cried out in pain and let her go.

"Cornelia!" She cried as she pulled the door out enough for to slip through.

They were further up the hall, and Cornelia heard Eden's calls as she ran towards them. She ran to Eden and hugged her joyously but the feeling of dark, powerful energy spiked. They both turned back only to see Phobos standing behind them at a yard's difference, and he said coldly,

"You will not be leaving with Eden, Guardian."

"Try me!" Cornelia snapped back in a challenge.

He held his hand out with a smirk, and Cornelia went to charge him. Eden saw the energy building up and right when he released it, Eden felt it go straight for Cornelia. She didn't stop to think; all she wanted was Cornelia not to be hurt. She screamed before the fight could continue as she ran in between them,

"STOP!"

The bolt hit her, and like a thousand knives it shredded through her. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground on her knees. Her body smoked as she weakly stood up. Phobos stood there shell-shocked. Cornelia was stunned. Eden looked at Phobos sadly, who growled at her,

"That was foolish…"

The guardians took the hint; they were nowhere near ready to fight him. Taranee threw a fiery bolt at the windows next to them, and as they took off, Caleb and Eden followed. All Eden caught before she fell out the window from passing out was Phobos whispering with admiration,

"But very brave..."

Cornelia flew after Eden's plummeting form. She caught her and the seven flew to the spot they used to get to Meridian. Cornelia looked at Eden's unconscious form, and her eyes fixed onto the mark on Eden's neck. Cornelia felt afraid but all she could ask was,

"Hay Lin, do you think we can spend the night at your place? Eden's in no position to move…"

"Sure! Grandma won't mind!" Hay Lin said pluckily.

As they walked through the woods, they found the portal, and as they walked through, they changed back to normal. They closed the portal, and all Caleb could do was look at Eden with admiration. No one could usually stand to Phobos, let alone survive his attacks. This girl had a lot of determination.

"Ugh….what a nightmare…" Eden groaned as she came to.

"Shhh….You need to rest. You took a hell of a beating." Cornelia said as they walked out the school cautiously.

They wandered through the streets to the Silver Dragon, where Yan Lin was waiting for them. Hay Lin hugged her grandmother, and the seven in them walked inside, Eden had to wonder as she sat down to get stitched up.

_Did he mean any of that? Or was it all a lie?_

_FINALLY! Chapter 3_

_Merry Christmas, bitches! I Updated! _


End file.
